Not That Girl
by professionalhatstand
Summary: ONE SHOT AU and OCC warning. When Ron abuses her, who's there to help? he rescues her and they fall in love. It's a wedding day! but whos wedding day? Fred's the groom, but who's the bride? HGXFW


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**One shot! AU and OCC warning. This is my first one shot please tell me how it is!**

Not That Girl

We where so perfect. After all that happened, he was always their for me. I guess we where never meant to be.

I always though me and Ron where in love, always laughing together, always being together. It turned out he didn't know how to show his feeling for me so he hide them behind a protective wall when we where in school. But at the end of our last year, when Ron and I where at the lake, he asked me to go out with him. Of course I said yes. I've always liked him. We rode back to the real muggle world in a compartment alone. Harry gave us our privacy. He was so happy we finally got together. Ron was so sweet for the first three weeks. Eventually he didn't respect my wishes at all. I found out he flirted with other girls. Basically being a downright ass hole. And when I became angry at him he laughed. Laughed at me! said I would never break up with him! Every night I would go home and spin in circles till I threw up. I couldn't sleep. I was too depressed. He was right, I couldn't do it. I was too weak.

"Hermione you have to do it!" shout Ginny Weasly. "Look at you, you look anorexic! He isn't good for you! If you won't do it for your self, at least do it for me!"

"She's right, you know," cooed Fred. "Hermione we're here for you. You can do it! Please do it," he begged, "for me." Hermione looked at Fred, she owed him a lot. She had always talked to him about her and Ron. He always gave her good advice.

She looked at them and smiled, "okay! I'll do it!" Fred's face grew into a wide grin. Ginny jumped up and hugged Hermione, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so proud of you!" she cried. Fred stood up walked over to Hermione and kissed her and pulled her into the tightest embrace she had ever had. Ginny stood back, admiring the scene. Hermione saw Ginny give her an encouraging look and walk out of the room.

"He doesn't deserve you," Fred whispered gently still holding her. "He has no right to treat you like that." With that he let go walking out of the room one tear falling from his cheek.

'Was that encouragement? Or something more?' she asked herself. Hermione fell onto her bed. Staring at the ceiling, touching her fingers to her lips where he had kissed her. she had felt something when that happened. What was it? She sat there for what seemed like hours, still the warmth from her lips never faded. Did Fred love her? would he do the same as Ron had? She pondered over this till she fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione awoke with Ron standing over her. Hermione almost screamed out of surprise, but before she could she shoved his tongue into her mouth. At first Hermione was shocked by his suddenness, but still kissed him back. He sat down on the bed. Pulling her into a straddled position on top of him, then he began to kiss her neck. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes as she remembered her promise to Ginny and Fred. She couldn't do it. She wanted to, but she was scared. Ron had grown more lustful, wanting more and more of her each visit. She was terrified of what he might do this time.

Ron frowned at her, "why are you crying?" Hermione shook her head and he continued. This broke her heart, he didn't even care! All he wanted was her body. He began to lift her shirt. She began to sob.

"Hermione stop your whining! It turns me off!" he almost shouted. She tried to stop she really did, but he hurt her anyway. He ripped her shirt the rest of the way off. Biting her should he tried to get her to stop. Hermione winced as his teeth went through her soft skin. Her tears subsided.

"There that's better," he said gently. He started kissing her again, this time he unbuttoned her bra, and began licking and kissing her breasts. Now his hands wandered to her pants.

He undid her pants, but before he could slid them of she yelled, "stop!" Ron looked up at her shocked. Getting off him Hermione grabbed her shirt and stood in the corner. Pants still undone she started to tremble. Ron got up, walking over to her he put his arms around her. She pushed him away. "I said stop! Ron, it's-," she tried to say, "it's over."

"What!" he said in disbelief.

Becoming stronger she replied, "you heard me!" Ron's face began to turn red. He raised his fist to hit her. Striking her in the jaw she cried out in pain. Suddenly the door burst open. Fred came running in.

"Ron! Get the hell away from her!" he shouted.

"Who are you to tell me what to do!" he shouted back. "Besides, this doesn't even involve you!"

"Ron! Look at her! Look at what you've done!" yelled Fred. Hermione swore she saw tears in his eyes.

"She looks exactly the same as she always has," he returned.

"See, all these years have blinded you. Where is my little brother? The one who used to noticed ever last thing about Hermione. I want him back! I want him back whoever you are! Give me my little brother!"

"You crazy Fred. And always have been! Your 'little brother' isn't coming back Fred, face it. I've changed. I think Percy had the right idea! You know what! I don't want to be part of this family anymore! I'm leaving for good!" and with that he disappereated. (A.N. spelling?)

Fred run over to Hermione. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned. Hermione nodded her head. "Your- Your bleeding," his voice trembled with anger. As Hermione shrunk back at this sign of anger he tried to clam down. Then he realized she had no shirt on. Blushing he looked away. Taking off his own shirt he handed it to her. she pulled it on easily. He walked her to the bathroom where they cleaned out Rons bite wound. Fred carried the yawning Hermione back into her room and set her on the bed.

Tucking her in he was preparing to leave when he hear her weak voice say, "Fred, please stay with me." Fred looked down at her, she stared at him with pleading eye's. There was no way he could have refused. Climbing into bed with her he stared into her honey-brown eye's. She stared back.

_The moment seemed so perfect_

_me and you_

_you and me _

_we got lost in each others eyes_

_not noticing when time flies by_

_we're fixed on this moment _

_you and I_

**A few years later**

_that dream I had is gone now_

_gone with the wind_

_leaving me cold and lonely_

_but sometimes I still pretend_

_pretend your here in my arms _

I sit and watch as Fred stands on the alter in his groom suit. Fleur (AN Spelling?) in her wedding dress walking down the isle. I once had a dream about this moment. I closed my eyes and pretended it was me walking up to Fred, flower petals at my feet.

_This moment in my head was so alive and true_

_but what the point in slipping into this world of make believe _

_when I come back out it still hurts_

_because I know he's that boy_

_and I'm not that girl _

As I opened my eyes again the preacher was saying the word for them to be wed. My heart shattered into a million pieces.

_Her hair soft in a silver curl_

_face so perfect in every way_

_all I wish I could be_

_now I see_

_she's won the battle against me _

My ears are ringing. But they stop just for me to hear "you may kiss the bride." I look away. Suddenly I'm out with the crowd watching the couple get into their car. Fleur throws the bouquet. It's all in slow motion. It flies, ribbons streaming behind it. I catch it. Was God torturing me? Fred looked to see who had caught it. His smile faded as he looked into my eyes. We stared at each other for a moment. I know I saw it! I'm not crazy! There was a tear there! He knew I saw it too. He turned and kissed Fleur passionately. And they drove off together. A couple.

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl  
_

**How did you like it! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, tell me this is my first one shot! Let me know. **


End file.
